Sam Smith
Sam Smith was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Jay, and was eliminated in the Live Playoffs. Background Sam Smith is an English singer-songwriter. He rose to fame in October 2012 when he was featured on Disclosure's breakthrough single "Latch", which peaked at number eleven on the UK Singles Chart. His subsequent feature—on Naughty Boy's "La La La"—earned him his first number one single in May 2013. In December 2013, he was nominated for the 2014 Brit Critics' Choice Award and the BBC's Sound of 2014 poll, both of which he won. He released his debut studio album, In the Lonely Hour, in May 2014 on Capitol Records UK. The lead single, "Lay Me Down", was released prior to "La La La". The second single, "Money on My Mind", became his second number one single in the UK. The album's third single, "Stay with Me", was an international success, reaching number one in the UK and number two on the US Billboard Hot 100, while the fourth single "I'm Not the Only One" reached the top five in both countries. The fifth single, "Like I Can", reached number nine in the UK. He made his US debut on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, followed by a performance on Saturday Night Live in March 2014. In December 2014, Smith was nominated for six Grammy Awards, and at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards in February 2015 he won four: Best New Artist, "Stay with Me" for Record of the Year and Song of the Year, and In the Lonely Hour for Best Pop Vocal Album. At the 2015 Brit Awards, he won the awards for British Breakthrough Act and Global Success. At the 2015 Billboard Music Awards, Smith received three Billboard Awards: Top Male Artist, Top New Artist, and Top Radio Songs Artist. His musical achievements have also led him to be mentioned twice in the Guinness World Records. For his and Jimmy Napes' song "Writing's on the Wall", the theme for the James Bond film Spectre (2015), Smith won the Golden Globe Award and the Academy Award for Best Original Song. His second studio album, The Thrill of It All, was released in November 2017, and debuted atop the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard 200. The lead single, "Too Good at Goodbyes", reached number one in the UK and Australia and number four in the US. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Smith_(singer) Blind Audition For Sam Smith's audition in Episode 101, he sang his song "Stay With Me". JayDK was the only coach to turn their chair, placing Sam on Team Jay by default. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 109, Sam Smith was paired against Jay Oh. He sang his song, "Leave Your Lover". Jay chose Sam as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 111, Sam Smith was paired up against Pavarotti. He sang his song, "Like I Can". Jay chose Sam as the winner, sending him to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Sam Smith sang his song, "Too Good At Goodbyes". Jay, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Sam Smith's performance was not strong enough for Jay to send him to the Top 12, eliminating him from the competition along with Terry McDermott and Three Days Grace, instead of Billy Gilman, Jack Savoretti, and Lauren Duski. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:English Artists Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1)